


Across the Universe

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Arranged Marriage AU, Bodyguard AU, Childhood Friends AU, College AU, Crime AU, Fantasy AU, Fashion AU, M/M, Magic AU, Model AU, Monster Hunter AU, PegoRyuGoro, Pirate AU, Post Apocalyptic AU, Professional Rivals AU, Rockband AU, Role Reversal AU, Single Parent AU, Soulmate AU, Steampunk AU, Superpowers AU, Tattoo AU, Treasure Hunters AU, Vampire AU, akiryu, circus AU, coffee shop AU, farmer au, flower shop au, futuristic AU, hospital au, pegoryu, private detective AU, royal au, ryugoro, shuake, superheros au, third tier personas briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: No matter what universe they're in, they manage to find each other.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be my master log for the AU-gust thing going around. Due to work, I may post 1-2 times a day, but I promise I'll get it all out. 
> 
> I'll add on the AUs in the tags as the month goes by. 
> 
> Some stories might be PegoRyu, some RyuGoro, some Shuake, and some PegoRyuGoro. Just depends on which ship to make that chapter on. 
> 
> Some of these will just be startings, some might be a complete oneshot. It just depends on what I can get out. 
> 
> I feel I've rambled on enough now. I hope yall enjoy this!

After defeating Yaldabaoth, everything was supposed to go back to normal. The key words being supposed to. 

The leftover energy from having both Satanael and Yaldabaoth in the same area all had to go somewhere once both had left. And unfortunately, instead of spreading out evenly to the ends of the Earth, all of it was somehow absorbed by a single teenage boy unknowingly. 

The boy who had saved humanity from the God of Chaos that had threatened to shatter the peace; the one who had sacrificed nearly everything. 

Everything for Akira Kurusu was suddenly changing inside, and he was none the wiser. 

The day after they had celebrated Akira being able to stay with them, Akira was in his room alone, watching a DVD he had rented. He’d be moving into Sojiro’s house in just a week. Sojiro was getting the guest room in his house cleaned up and ready for Akira to move into. 

Morgana was with Futaba for the time being. 

Akira sighed as he turned, staring up at the ceiling. He was glad he could relax, now that everything was over. He only had one regret. One regret that ate him up inside, but nothing could be done about it. It was long over, now. Nothing could change that. 

He closed his eyes, and was halfway asleep, when pain started to bloom inside his chest. 

His eyes shot open, and he sat up, the pain continuing to blossom. He tried to stand up, only to fall right to his knees, crying out in pain. It started to spread from his chest to his back and head. He let out a scream as he felt something start erupting from the sides of his head. Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and Akira looked up briefly to see Sojiro standing there. 

“Kid….Akira! Are you alright?!” Sojiro exclaimed. 

“H-He-AAAAAA” Akira cut himself off with another scream, curling in on himself. His eyes were wide in horror as he heard his own skin ripping open on his back. 

“I’ll be right back. I need to get my patrons out of here, then I’m calling that doctor,” Sojiro said. He went back downstairs quickly. Akira let out another scream as his skin fully ripped open, with two large wings unfurling from his back. Akira let out shaky breaths, turning his head, trying to distract from the pain spreading to the rest of his body. The wings he had now….they had yellow from halfway down, and black spikes. He also couldn’t see them that well, but from what he could see of them, there were horns coming out of his head, and curling around to frame his face. 

What the hell was happening to him?!

Taking an observation of himself, he could see black shadows bubbling from the ground at his feet. The shadows started to climb up his legs, bringing white hot pain with them. 

He let out another loud scream, and his vision started to fade as he heard Sojiro’s and Tae’s footsteps running upstairs, with Sojiro yelling his name…  
~

Ryuji felt uneasy as he got into bed that night. It had been a month since the transformation had happened to Akira. He wasn’t himself anymore, and everything just felt wrong. He was terrorizing everyone. Everyone lived in fear of when he’d strike next. 

Destroying buildings, hurting innocent people. This wasn’t the Akira he knew anymore. This wasn’t his boyfriend. There had to be some way to reverse this. He knew that his Akira was trapped behind that….thing that had taken over him. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt eyes staring at him. Opening his eyes, he saw blank, red eyes staring at him from the window. Ryuji let out a small gasp. He didn’t want to, yet, something inside him was compelling him. He got out of bed, and went over to the window. He opened it as far as it could go. 

“Hello Ryuji~”

“Hello, Trickster,” Ryuji somewhat spat. 

“Oh, you don’t have to call me that, babe~,” Trickster chuckled. 

“You aren’t him. And you can’t call me that. Only he can,” Ryuji said matter-of-factly.

“Oh my darling Ryuji. I am him, don’t you see?” Trickster smiled widely. Ryuji backed away from the window. 

“No. You’re not,” he said. Trickster’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Ryuji, darling. Would you be willing to come outside for a moment? I’d like to talk with you,” he said after a moment. Ryuji raised his eyebrow. 

“Just to talk? You're not….You aren’t going to hurt me?” Ryuji asked. 

“Why would I hurt you, my dear?” Trickster asked, looking hurt. Ryuji sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll come out,” Ryuji sighed. Trickster reached his hand through the widow. Ryuji reached out cautiously, and took his hand. Tricker pulled Ryuji out of his room, and held him close to his chest as he started flying back to Le Blanc. 

“Uhh, why’re ya takin’ me to Le Blanc?” Ryuji asked, holding on to Trickster’s shoulders as he flew. His eyes went to the hold in the ceiling that still hadn’t been patched from when Akira had transformed. 

“Just thought we could chat in my old room,” Trickster said nonchalantly. He flew down through the hole, and set Ryuji down on his old bed. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Ryuji asked suspiciously. 

“I wanted to ask a simple question, my dear. Will you join me?” Trickster asked. 

“What?!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“I need someone by my side, Ryuji darling. I’m rather lonely having fun all by myself. Will you come with me and join me?” Trickster asked. 

“Hell no!” Ryuji exclaimed, standing up. Trickster’s eyes narrowed again, and he took Ryuji by the shoulder, glaring at him. 

“Unfortunately for you, my sweet darling, you don’t really have a choice in the matter. Why do you think I brought you all the way here? So you could have the space once you transform,” Trickster chuckled. 

Ryuji felt a surge of power go through his being. The pain it brought was instant, and he started to scream. 

“”Don’t worry my dear. The pain is only temporary~” Trickster smiled. He took his hand off of Ryuji’s shoulder, and the boy fell to the ground, gripping his head. Trickster floated in the air, just watching. He’d soon have exactly what he wanted.  
~

Another month had passed, and the other Thieves were at their wits’ end. 

Watching the horrors that were once their best friends wreak havoc in the streets. Not caring what happened to things around them.

They weren’t going to take this any longer. 

Ann and Yusuke had stood up, trying to find a way to reverse Ryuji’s situation, while Futaba and Morgana worked on Akira’s. 

Whatever this was…

They’d save their friends. No matter what.


	2. College AU

Ryuji Sakamoto never thought he’d make it this far. In all honesty, he thought he’d drop out sometime in high school. The only reason why he had pushed through, however, was for his mother. She worked so hard so they could make ends meet. Ryuji completing high school was the least he could do for her. And in the end, it had been worth it. 

Seeing his mother’s face light up in happiness. Seeing those tears for joy going down her cheeks when he had graduated. It had made everything worth it in the end. He had gotten to see that look again the day he had gotten accepted to this college. 

His mother had cried the day he had left, but they had been tears of joy as she watched her baby boy start the rest of his life. 

Now on his first day, of course he’d overslept. He was running towards his classroom building as fast as he could, thankful he had been on the track team in high school, when he suddenly ran into someone, sending them both to the ground. 

“Sorry, sorry. My fault,” Ryuji groaned, standing up shakily. He picked up his school bag, and extended a hand to the brunet boy he’d run into. The boy took his hand, and Ryuji helped him stand. 

“Running late?” the brunet chuckled. 

“A little, yeah. Sorry about that, man,” Ryuji said, scratching the back of his head. “Name’s Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Ryuji. My name’s Goro Akechi. Now, unless you want to be late, I believe you should head off,” Goro said. 

“Shit, you’re right. Sorry for runnin’ into ya,”Ryuji said again, before taking off once again. Goro chuckled and shook his head, walking off in the direction of the library.   
~

About three weeks later, Ryuji was in the library, studying. He was going to do his best here. Not only for himself, but for his mother. He wanted to see that happy look on her face again. He knew how much her two jobs stressed her, and how often she had gone to bed hungry, just to make sure Ryuji ate that day. He had promised himself that if he couldn’t do it for himself, he’d do it for her, no matter what. 

He was already having trouble understanding something. He sighed, going over the notes he had taken, but still, nothing was making sense. He sighed softly. He was just going to skip over this question, when someone sat next to him, and looked at what he was doing. 

“Hm. What is it you need to do here, exactly?” the person asked. Ryuji turned his head. 

“Oh. Hey, Goro,” he said. 

“Remembered my name,” Goro smiled. “Nice to see you, Ryuji. You need help?” 

“Yeah. I just...don’t understand what I’m supposed to do here,” Ryuji sighed softly. 

“It’s alright. Here. Let me help you…”  
~

“Are you…..sure you want to through with this?” Goro asked as they walked to the hair salon.

“I’ve been wantin’ ta change some things when I went off ta college. My ma won’t be expectin’ it, but, it’s somethin’ I’ve always wanted ta do,” Ryuji affirmed as they headed in. 

A few hours later, Goro looked up from his phone when a shadow went over him. Looking up, he was greeted by Ryuji, now sporting bright blond hair. 

“So, whaddaya think?” Ryuji asked excitedly. 

“It’s….certainly interesting, that’s for sure,” Goro chuckled. Ryuji deflated slightly. 

“So ya don’t like it?” he asked, looking almost similar to a dejected puppy. 

“I never said that. I just said it was interesting. It does suit you, however. I like it on you,” Goro said. Ryuji’s face lit up again, and Goro let out a light laugh. The two walked back together to the campus, their hands almost touching.   
~

“Hey, Goro. I was, uh, wonderin’ somethin’” Ryuji asked as he laid across Goro’s bed. 

“Hm? What is it?” Goro asked as he continued to type his essay. 

“I was wonderin’...well...uh…,” Ryuji stared at the dorm ceiling, suddenly getting cold feet with his question. 

“Go on. I’m listening,” Goro stated. Ryuji took a deep breath. 

“Would you...Would you uh...be interested in goin’ out withme?” Ryuji blurted out. Goro stopped typing, and looked over at Ryuji, whose face was turning a bright red. 

“Ryuji…? I’d love to,” Goro smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise later ones will be longer.


	3. Soulmate AU

Ryuji had always waited for his special someone. Always waited for the one who would turn this damn grey world to bright and happy. 

The stories he’d heard from his mother always sounded wonderful. Of how the sky could sometimes be such a beautiful, deep blue. Or how he had black as a raven hair, and how his eyes were just this warm shade of brown. 

But that’s all they were to him. Stories. Something like a work of fiction. He was waiting for the day that he’d meet his soulmate, and put his mother’s stories to the test. He loved her, but he just wished he could confirm what her stories told. He knew she saw the world as he did, now. She and his father had thought they were soulmates. Seeing color and everything. But the man had left them years ago, no longer seeing color just like his mother. And he had turned violent from the loss of it. Blaming his mother and him. So much had happened since then, and not just at home. 

Ryuji shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that today. 

Right now, he was on his way to school. He was running late, and just his luck, it had started raining as well. He could see Ann from a distance, and called out to her, but she didn’t seem to hear him, instead turning to whomever was next to her, and giving them a kind smile. 

His eyes narrowed, seeing Kamoshida’s car pull up. It stopped, and Ann’s demeanor changed, growing sadder. She got into the car, and it stayed for a few moments before driving off. 

He continued running, making it to the spot where Ann had been. 

“Damn that pervy teacher,” he swore under his breath.

“Um...pervy teacher?” 

Oh yeah. Ann had been beside someone before Kamoshida showed up. Ryuji looked up, and all of the sudden, there was an explosion around him. Colors seemed to be bursting all around him so fast, it was making his head spin. The person held their hand out, and Ryuji took it, being led under the small shelter, so he’d at least stop getting wet. He looked up again, and the prettiest boy he had ever seen before was staring at him. His dark hair curling at some points, the thin glasses framing his dark grey eyes. 

The boy was looking at him like a deer in headlights, now. 

Both of them weren’t moving. Weren’t saying a single word. That is, until Ryuji say tears in the boy’s eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.   
“I...I never thought...I’d see all this again,” the boy said softly, wiping his eyes happily.   
~

Akira had been silent for months now. 

He had found his soulmate. A nice boy, and both of them had brought out the best in each other. Seeing everything in color. Pointing out different things that looked so different in color than in black and white. It had been a fun game for all of them. 

But then, he got sick. Akira stayed at his side, day in and day out. Helping him get things. Keeping him happy. He’d bring him his homework, help him understand it.

He had been in the middle of taking a test at school, when suddenly, the world was plunged back into black and white. He had been unable to contain the scream that had erupted from his throat, before he had started to cry. 

Ever since his soulmate had died, he had gone silent. So sure he’d never be able to see the beautiful colors ever again. 

He had just been going through the motions of life numbly ever since. Then, one evening, he had heard a commotion. He had tried to help the poor woman, but she had lied to the police about what had happened. And with the man he had injured being some big name, he had been falsely arrested for assault. 

He had thought his life couldn’t get any lower, and then his parents had sent him here. He was just planning on behaving himself, like he had promised. When Sakura-san had seen him for the first time, and how he barely responded to him, he didn’t miss the confusion that had crossed his face. He knew he was probably thinking of how someone as quiet and down as him had done something so extreme as assault. 

Now, however. 

Seeing the blond boy in front of him, when the world exploded in color again. He felt a smile creeping onto his face, and tears welling up in his eyes as the boy stared at him. 

“I….I never thought...I’d see all this again,” Akira said softly, wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

“What’s your name?” the blond boy asked. 

“Akira. Akira Kurusu. And yours?” Akira asked. 

“Ryuji Sakamoto. Man, I thought the stories my ma told me about the colors were just that. Stories. I never….never expected all this ta happen,” Ryji said, his hand going behind his head as he chuckled. 

“I had a soulmate, but he…” Akira stopped himself, and Ryuji gave him a look. 

“Ah, man. I….I’m sorry for your loss,” Ryuji said. 

“It’s alright. I just...never thought I’d see the colors again. And after everything I’ve been through to get to this point, I just...Thank you, Ryuji,” Akira smiled brightly. 

“If anything, I should be thankin’ you! You’re the one showin’ me all these colors for the first time!” Ryuji said happily. 

“We should get going, before we’re late. Walk with me?” Akira asked.

“Course, man!” Ryuji smiled brightly. The two started to walk to school.

“So. You mentioned a pervy teacher. Mind elaborating on that?”


	4. Angels and Demons AU

In their eyes, he was an angel. 

Charismatic. Popular. Good looking. The way he talked. He was so friendly, and it was hard to get him out of your head once you laid eyes on him. The memorable things he said. 

His gingerbread-colored hair. Ruby eyes. Pale skin. 

He spoke about many issues that were going on in the world. He was asked his opinion on many things. Receiving invites to different restaurant openings. Fancy events. Putting on a bright, happy smile to please the crowd. Feigning bashfulness every once in a while, to gain their favor. He had everything one could ever seemingly want at his fingertips. 

But it was all a lie. 

In the shadows, he was a demon. 

Hell, monsters quaked in their boots when he walked around. He was no mere damsel in distress. Oh no. He was so much more than that. 

The incidents that he would speak on? He caused them himself. Feigning his ignorance was so easy. Having everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. Putting blame on others. 

Mercy? Ha. He didn’t have that definition in his dictionary. He killed for a purpose. There were no mercy givings anywhere. Everything was to proceed as planned, no matter how he got there. He’d been alone for so long. Long enough to drive a sane man to his situation, in order to feel needed. 

They’d beg him to spare them. All of their words crammed into his head. 

“Please! I have a daughter! She’s around your age! I can’t leave her alone!” 

“Please don’t do this!”

“Spare my life! I’m begging you!” 

“My...uto….pia…” 

He didn’t care any longer. He was doing all of this to get closer to one individual. No matter what. He’d take down anyone in his way, leaving a trail of blood behind him. 

He was no angel.

 _He was a goddamned demon._  
~

In their eyes, he was a demon. 

Someone to not be trusted. He was a quiet individual. He had a criminal record. He and the troublemaker Sakamoto were almost always seen together. 

Drugs, alcohol, assault. He was too dangerous. Why would Shujin ever let someone like him get through the doorway? He’d most likely hurt them if they looked at him wrong. He wasn’t to be trusted. 

Dark grey eyes with raven hair to match. Hidden behind a pair of thin glasses. He was just waiting. Biding his time. A ticking time bomb. 

But they couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

He wasn’t perfect, but what person is? 

One could possibly argue that he was an angel. 

Working in a flower shop, and enjoying the work he did. Feeding some stray cats he had seen on the streets, much to the chagrin of Morgana, but he digressed. 

He sat and talked with the ones who needed it. Let them pour their hearts out. Gave a shoulder to cry on. 

Helping them anytime they needed it, with help from his teammates, of course. Helping from Mementos any way he could. 

He helped Sojiro in Le Blanc anytime he was asked. He didn’t complain, and actually enjoyed doing so. He got to learn how to make an amazing cup of coffee, and was also learning how to make Sojiro’s signature curry. 

If you asked him, he would’ve said getting arrested was the best thing to happen to him. He had found his new family here. One that he genuinely cared about him, and that he cared about a great deal. 

He wasn’t perfect. 

But he was as close to an angel as one could be.


	5. Post Apocalyptic AU

When he woke up, his head was pounding. Where was he, now? What happened? 

Oh. Yeah. 

They had failed against Yaldabaoth. The world had been thrown into ruin. 

God Dammit!

He got up from the ground, and dusted himself off. He pulled out his phone. The screen was cracked, but it still worked. Looking at the date, however, his eyes widened. 

Two...Two _years?_

Two years had gone by?! How?! What the hell happened?! He quickly punched in Ryuji's birthday. He was alone, so this was his best bet. He went to their group chat 

`Hello?`

`Please. Someone answer me. I don’t know where I am or where anyone is. Why has it been two fucking years?! What’s going on?`

He held onto his phone as if it were a lifeline. His eyes were darting between the time, his battery life, and the chat. Silently begging any of his friends to answer. Finally, after an agonizing two minutes, he saw that someone was typing. 

`’Akira?!’`

`‘Shit man, I just woke up, too! Where are ya?!’`

`’Can you find somethin around ya so that I can find ya?!!’`

Akira could’ve cried. 

`RYUJI!!!!`

`I’m so happy you answered!`

`I’ll try!`

Akira looked around. Run down buildings. Broken glass. Wood scattered. The sky as red as blood. He started walking, looking around. He came across another building, and it seemed familiar in some way. He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. Then they widened in realization.

`’Find anything, man?’`

`Wherever you are, Ryuji. Come to Le Blanc.`

`”Why? Is it okay?”`

`Futaba?! You’re okay!`

`’I’m on my way, dude!’`

`”So am I!”`  
~

It wasn’t long until everyone was awake and in front of Le Blanc. They had all given each other hugs, thanking whatever entity was out there now that at least all of them were alive. 

“Let's go in. I don’t know what’s going to await us in there. But we won’t know until we go in,” Akira said. Getting a general agreement from the group, Akira eased the door open. The door only opened slightly, being blocked by something. He tried to shove against it, and just as he got it open a little bit more, there was the sound of a gunshot, and Akira’s eyes widened, his head turning to the side. The bullet was lodged in the doorframe, mere inches from his head. He turned to where the shot came from

And came face to face with w=someone he thought he’d never see again. 

“Akira!” 

Sojiro ran forward, and moved the table from in front of the door. Once the door opened more, Sojiro’s eyes widened, then watered. 

“Dad…,” Futaba said softly. She and Akira came forward, hugging Sojiro tightly. Footsteps came down from the attic, and Akira saw a blur pass him, Futaba, and Sojiro. 

“Ma!” 

“Ryuji!” 

Mother and son embraced happily. Sojiro held Akira and Futaba close to him. “Are you kids alright? We haven’t heard anything about you all in...two years now,” Sojiro said softly.

“We all just woke up. We were scattered,” Akira explained. 

“We thought you were all dead,” Ryuji’s mother said softly, “I’m so glad all of you are alive. Do you know how all of this happened?”

“We failed,” Akira said softly, as Ann, Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto sat in one of the booth seats. 

“Failed?” Sojiro asked. 

“You saw us up there. We failed to stop….this. And now we wake up, and it’s two years later? This is our fault. Moreso mine than anyone else,” Akira said softly. 

“Hey, man. It ain't ya fault. It ain’t any of our faults,” Ryuji said.

“If anything, it was that False God’s fault!” Ann exclaimed. Akira opened his eyes, and turned to his best friends and teammates. 

“Then we need to try again,” Akira said plainly. 

“And how do you propose we do that?” Yusuke asked. 

“We still have our phones, right? Then we head back to the Holy Grail, and try again,” Akira said. 

“Are….are you sure?” Sojiro asked. Both he and Ryuji’s mother looked reluctant to let go of their respective children so soon. 

“It has to be us. Only we have the power to change all of this,” Akira said. 

“Can you at least stay for a while longer? We just got you all back,” Ryuji’s mother said. Akira thought for a moment, then smiled softly. 

“Yeah. We can stay for a while longer. Then, we’re heading back. This time, we won’t fail. And we’ll change all of this.”


	6. Hospital AU

When Ryuji was in the hospital after what that bastard Kamoshida did was when he met him. In the hospital’s school, he sat alone in the corner of the room. He was always wearing a smile. A sad smile, that is. He hardly ever interacted with anyone. 

In the free time they had, Ryuji used his crutches, and went over to him. Sitting next to him.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” the boy mumbled back. 

“What’s your name?” Ryuji asked. 

“Akira. Akira Kurusu. You?” Akira asked. 

“Ryuji Sakamoto,” Ryuji smiled brightly. Akira smiled. A different smile than his normal sad one. 

“So, broken leg, huh?” Akira said, gesturing to Ryuji’s crutches and cast. 

“Yeah. This piece of shit gym teacher at my school. He….said some shit about my family, and I lashed out. He broke my leg, claiming it was self defense, so I was in the wrong,” Ryuji explained. 

“I...I see. Do you know how long you’ll be here?” Akira asked. 

“For a while at least. It was a bad break, and they wanna make sure everything’s okay before I can go back to school. What about you?” Ryuji asked. 

“I’m…..sick,” Akira said vaguely, looking at the table. The smile he had had before had vanished. 

“Oh…,” Ryuji said softly. He hadn’t meant to make Akira upset. Shit. 

“I was just moved here by my parents. I’m staying with a family friend and his daughter. Once I get things in order here, I’ll be starting a new school. Shujin Academy. Have you heard of it?” Akira asked. 

“I go there, actually! We’re gunna be classmates! That’s awesome!” Ryuji beamed, giving Akira a toothy grin. Akira’s face lit up slightly, back into a smile. 

“That’s good! I’m glad I’ll be starting and having someone I know a little rather than being completely out of the loop,” Akira said. 

“Hell yeah, man!” Ryuji said happily, clapping a hand on Akira’s shoulder.   
~

It had been months ever since Akira had started Shujin. There had been an opening in Ryuji’s class, and Akira was eternally grateful for it. Ryuji and Akira were getting closer through the days, and Ryuji had even met the family that Akira was staying with. They were nice people, and the girl, Futaba, really felt like she was Akira’s little sister. 

Once his break had healed, Ryuji had gotten his cast off, and could walk again, albeit with a slight limp. 

As time went on, however, Akira kept having to miss school more and more. One morning, Ryuji was on his way to school, when his phone buzzed. He unlocked it, seeing Futaba had texted him. 

`Ryuji. You were really close to him, so, you should know.`

`Akira…`

`Akira’s gone, Ryuji. He left really early this morning. I...I should’ve woken you up, but, I just stopped crying myself for a bit, and thought you should know, too.`

`He loved you, Ryuji. He told me a lot he was just too afraid to tell you. If you want, Sojiro can put in a call to the school so you can come over here. We’re at the house now, but…`

`I just can’t believe he’s really gone, Ryuji.`

Ryuji’s phone fell out of his hand. He fell to his knees. 

Akira was gone. 

Akira had loved him. 

He had loved Akira, but had been too shy to say anything. He picked up his phone, which now had a crack in the screen. He felt tears welling up. 

`’I’ll be there soon, Futaba’`

Ryuji shakily stood up, and started making his way to the Sakura household. Once he got there, when the door opened, Sojiro greeted him. He opened his arms slightly in a fatherly gesture. That’s when it hit Ryuji fully. The tears started to spill out over his cheeks, and Sojiro embraced him tightly. 

Akira was gone, and he wasn’t ever coming back.


	7. Childhood Friends AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little short cause I needed to get it out. Sorry, yall.

He was lost. 

He didn’t know where his parents were. 

He had let go of his mother’s hand for just a second to get a closer look at the toy in the shop’s window! He had wanted to show his mom and dad the toy he wanted, but now they were nowhere to be seen. He was about to start crying, when another little boy approached him. 

“You okay?” The boy asked. 

“I...I don’t know where my mommy and daddy are,” he hiccuped. 

“Oh. Well, if ya want, my mama’s just sittin’ over there. Wanna come sit with us, and see if we can find them?” the boy asked. 

“My mommy and daddy said I shouldn’t go with strangers,” he said. 

“Oh yeah. Mama says that, too. Um, well, my name’s Ryuji! What’s yours?” Ryuji asked. 

“Ren,” Ren said softly. 

“Well, now that we know each other, wanna come sit with me and my mama? We ain’t strangers anymore,” Ryuji said. 

“You’re right,” Ren seemed to think this over. Ryuji took his hand, and led him over to his mother. After telling Ryuji’s mother what had happened, she had instructed both boys to sit on the bench, telling them to stay there no matter what while she found Ren’s parents. 

“So...this makes us friends, right?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yeah! I like you, Ryuji,” Ren smiled brightly. Ryuji’s mother soon came over with Ren’s parents in tow. Both of them had been worried sick when Ren had let go of his mother’s hand. After getting a small lecture about not doing it again, and thanking the stars above that he was okay, Ren’s parents took his hands again, and Ren enthusiastically said goodbye to his new friend, hoping that one day, he’d see him again. 

Ryuji was happy he had made a new friend! His mama took his hand, and started to make her way to an ice cream place, smiling at Ryuji. She told him that he had earned it for helping Ren. Keeping him calm, making sure he was happy and wasn’t alone. 

Ren could’ve easily gotten more lost, but because if Ryuji, he hadn’t, and his mother was very proud of him for doing something.   
~  
Years later, Ryuji was practically bouncing up and down staring at the clock on Le Blanc’s wall. Ren was due here any minute now, and he could hardly wait. 

“Hey, Ryuji. Settle down. He’ll get here when he gets here,” Ann sighed, “You’re making me all antsy just watching you.”

“I know you’re excited, Ryuji. Just don’t-” Makoto was cut off as Ren entered the cafe. Ryuji ran forward, practically pouncing on Ren into his arms with a shout of ‘RenRen!’. Ren laughed happily, wrapping his arms around Ryuji. 

“....do that,” Makoto sighed. Ren planted a kiss on Ryuji’s forehead happily. 

“Miss me, Juji?” he chuckled. 

“Everytime you leave,” Ryuji pouted, leading Ren to one of the booths. 

“Even when we were kids?” Ren asked. 

“Especially when we were kids, man. I always got so happy when you came for the summer, and I’d mope around the house everytime you and your parents left,” Ryuji sighed, leaning on Ren. 

“I know, I know. I hated leaving you, too,” Ren sighed. 

“You two knew each other for that long?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. He found me when I got lost when I was about six years old. We became friends while his mom looked for my parents,” Ren explained. 

“What was Ryuji like when he was younger? I only met him in middle school, so,” Ann said. Ren turned his head to Ryuji, who groaned. 

“If you’re gunna tell embarrassing’ stories about me, I get to do the same to you,” Ryuji said, making Ren laugh. 

“That seems fair,” he chuckled, kissing his head.


	8. Superheros/Superpowers AU

Ryuji was what one would call a Hero-For-Hire. He’d take up jobs whenever he could to help his Ma with bills or get her or one of his friends a present or just have some spending money of his own. His electric powers were actually quite useful in a sense of trapping villains in a forcefield, or making security cameras work again. 

He had friends with different powers, and they sometimes teamed up to take down larger criminals. Ann had fire powers, Yusuke had ice, Haru had psychic, and Makoto had Nuclear powers. She was mainly the brains behind their operations, as her powers were slightly more dangerous. 

However, nowadays, all of the good jobs seemed to be getting taken by a new duo. They called themselves Oracle and Joker. Ryuji wasn’t sure what their powers were, but he was going to find out. How in the hell were they doing this? They were solving cases that had been on the top of the boards for weeks. How in the hell were they going about it? 

Ryuji was checking the jobs board relentlessly until he saw Oracle and Joker’s names on another top-rated job. Right now, he was sitting in the shadows, watching the scene go down. It didn’t look good, and Ryuji was about to jump in to try and control some of the damage the villains were causing. When all of the sudden, Ryuji heard a voice. No. Two voices. 

“Joker, now!” 

“Asarath, Metreone, Zinthos!” 

Ryuji’s eyes widened as a large shadow monster flew towards the building. It went through the walls without fail, and he heard cheers. He got closer to where he had heard the voices, and he saw a girl typing furiously on her suit. A suit with...touch keyboards??? She didn’t seem to see him through the visor she was wearing. Her long orange hair was pulled into a bun on her head as she concentrated. The boy next to her scared Ryuji slightly. He was wearing a stark white trench coat, white pants, and a dark grey tank top with lines on it. He was also wearing a domino mask, and the eyes of the domino mask were glowing brightly. He seemed to be floating in midair as well, muttering things under his breath. 

He heard police sirens, and looked back at the scene. The villains were sitting outside the bank, tied together with a rope tightly. He watched as the shadow monster went back to the boy, and his eyes stopped glowing. His feet slowly touched the ground, and he leaned against the alley wall for support. 

“How are they doing?” he asked in a slightly strained voice. 

“Doing good. Some civilians might need a bit of healing. Other than that, I think this guy wants to talk, but not until we’re done,” the girl said, tapping on the keyboard on her left leg. 

“Gotcha,” the boy said. He took a few moments before standing up, completely bypassing the shocked Ryuji. The girl followed the boy, and they went to talk to one of the police officers that had showed up. The boy walked to a civilian who seemed to be limping, and had them sit down, placing his hand on their ankle. Ryuji watched as a grey aura went around the boy’s hand and soon the person seemed to be sighing in relief. 

Once the rescued civilians and police were gone, the boy and girl walked over to Ryuji. The girl took her visor off, and Ryuji saw what looked like a black screen inside it. The boy took off his mask, and the two smiled at Ryuji.

“Hey there. How are you?” the girl asked. 

“Uh...how did you guys do that?” Ryuji asked. 

“Our powers of course. Name’s Akira. Akira Sakura. This is my little sister, Futaba,” the boy introduced. “You might know me as Joker, however, or her as Oracle.”

“You two are Joker and Oracle?!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“Shhh! Not so loud!” Futaba scolded. 

“Sorry,” Ryuji muttered. 

“Yes, to answer your question, though. We mainly handle obs together. I’m the brains to his brawn,” Futaba giggled. Akira laughed, and took the bun out of Futaba’s hair, making her hair drop down in her face. 

“You like to think that,” he chuckled as she started to fix her hair with a pout. 

“Who’re you, by the way?” Akira asked. 

“O! I uh. My name’s Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto. You, uh, might’ve seen my name as Skull when I’m acceptin’ jobs,” Ryuji explained. 

“What are your powers?” Futaba asked. 

“Electric. Yours?” Ryuji asked. 

“Technopath. I can control machines and bend them to my will, either through a physical or mental interface link. In some cases, this power also allows me to "hear" what a machine is "thinking" and establish a direct line of communication with the machine,” Futaba explained. 

“Woah…,” Ryuji said softly, his eyes widening. He turned to Akira. 

“I’m not exactly sure what you’d call my powers. Some say Shadow, some say Curse. Some even go as far as calling them demon powers, since I can do a lot. I can control, manipulate and or generate pure shadows and darkness, and can manipulate energy, time, and emotions. It’s….a lot,” Akira explained. “Some...some even said I’d become a villain with powers like these. No one expected me to become a hero.” Futaba pulled out her phone, and sighed. 

“Hey, Aki, we gotta head home. Sojiro’s looking for us,” Futaba said. 

“Ah, okay. Nice to meet you, Ryuji. Hope to see you again someday,” Akira smiled. He slung his arm around Futaba, and ascended into the air. Ryuji watched them fly off in wonder. 

_I hope we do_ he thought.


	9. Royal AU

Ryuji sighed as he stood at the altar. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want this at all. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Ann. He did! Just not in a romantic way. Ann was his best friend growing up, and being forced into this marriage just didn’t sit right with him. He loved someone else. And he didn’t know if that someone was going to be coming anymore, after this. 

He remembered when he had first met Akira. 

Akira was a thief. He had snuck into the castle three years ago, trying to rob the place of a few things to net himself from cash. Unlucky for him, the room he had ended up in was Ryuji’s room. Ryuji had still been awake at the time, reading under his blanket with a flashlight. He had caught Akira red-handed with the flashlight. But instead of screaming for the guards immediately, Akira had offered him a deal. 

Let him go, with just a few treasures, and he’d show Ryuji an entirely new world. One that could only be seen by those happy enough to see it. 

Ryuji had been intrigued, and had agreed. Thus began an entire saga of Akira sneaking in just to see him. Spending time with him, showing him new things he had ‘found’, or giving Ryuji presents. Cuddling with him as they read together. In the winter, holding each other close to keep warm. Giving each other lingering kisses, as who knew when the next time would come. 

In the years that passed, Ryuji had no idea what Akira had said in his deal was real. 

He had thought Akira was just scamming him, but he had been truthful. And no matter what happened, Akira always seemed happy and eager to see him, always telling him stories of his latest heist. Sometimes the stories seemed too good to be true, but he knew that coming from Akira, they had to be. 

Ryuji bit his lip slightly as Ann started walking down. She gave him a look of understanding as she did so. He knew Ann loved someone else, too. But with them being from different kingdoms, their fate had been sealed not long after they were born. 

Just as Ann reached him, the windows of the church were suddenly covered, and the lights went out, plunging everyone into darkness. Ryuji felt someone put a blindfold over his eyes, and tie it tightly. He was then picked up, then the person ran off somewhere. He protested loudly, but his voice was drowned out by everyone else’s protests. And someone’s order to restore the lights and lift the curtains. Find out who was behind this, on this important day for the kingdoms. 

In a back room of the church, Ryuji was placed on his feet, but he still couldn’t see. He reached up for the blindfold, but gentle hands grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back. 

“Not yet, my sweet prince. Just a moment, now.” 

Akira’s voice. 

Ryuji relaxed significantly at the realization. He soon heard a female voice protesting. Ann’s. And then, the blindfold was removed. Ryuji blinked, so his eyes could adjust to the light again. Beside him, Akira was wearing a form-fitting grey tank top, blick pants, boots, and trench coat. He had a mask over his eyes as well. 

Across from them, he didn’t recognize the girl that was taking Ann’s blindfold off. She had black hair that was tied off into a ponytail with a pink ponytail holder. Two long pieces of her hair framed her face, and she was wearing a white leotard that was ruffled on one sleeve and the ruffle went across her body with a flower pattern on it. He recognized the flowers as carnations, Ann’s favorite flowers. She was wearing white fishnets and white thigh high, high heeled boots. She was wearing a black mask on her face, quite contrary to her outfit. When Ann finished blinking, her face lit up seeing the girl. 

“We decided that today, we’d steal the most valuable treasures there ever were in both kingdoms. Isn’t that right, Luna?” Akira smirked. 

“You’re correct, Joker,” ‘Luna’ smiled. 

“So, here’s a question to you both. Won’t you come with us, our dear Treasures?” Akira asked. He got down on one knee in front of Ryuji, while ‘Luna’ did the same in front of Ann. 

“Shiho…”

“Akira…”

Later, as the church was being searched for the supposed bride and groom, and whomever had taken them, in a back room they found two pieces of paper. Both had the same words on them, in fancy lettering. 

‘’Just Married.”


	10. Pirate AU

A long time ago, when Ryuji was just a child, he had nearly been the victim of a Siren. He had managed to escape, but before he had, the Siren had broken him. He wasn’t aware at the time, but the break was special. He’d be unable to be charmed by any other Siren except for him. 

As Ryuji grew up, he became known as the boy who couldn’t be charmed by a Siren. He was considered a valuable asset in that case, and when he started a job on a pirate ship, even though he just started out as a cabin boy, as time went on, he continued to ascend through the ranks. 

When Ryuji was just shy of 21 years of age, he was known as the youngest Captain the seas had ever seen. 

When Ryuji and his crew were hiding out in a cavern after a successful plundering. Celebrating with their loot and stories. Ryuji heard something in the water. He backed away from his crew, keeping his eyes and ears open. It was then that he heard a very smooth voice start to sing. 

_”Where have you been? Been searching all along. Been facing twilight on and on, without a clue. Without a sign. Without grasping yet. The real question to be asked: Where have I been?”_

Ryuji knew that type of singing. He was going to play this Siren’s little game. He started walking towards the area the singing was coming from, and when the Siren was in view, it was smirking at him as it continued singing. 

_”I’m a shapeshifter. At Poe’s masquerade. Hiding both face and mind. All free for you to draw. I’m a shapeshifter. What else should I be? Please don’t take off my mask, revealing dark.”_

Ryuji continued getting closer to the Siren. Once he was close, and the Siren started closing in for the kill, Ryuji suddenly grabbed it in a giant bear hug, pinning the Siren’s arms to its side. 

“I’ve got a Siren! Get over here! Bring the rope!” Ryuji called out. The Siren was hissing, biting, and thrashing, trying to get out of Ryuji’s grasp. Ryuji held tight to it, however, and soon Ryuji’s crew appeared, and the Siren’s wrists were bound tightly with the rope, along with a few loops tied around its tail, and a piece of rope connecting the two. The Siren continued to hiss, thrash, and bite until it was on the ship. A shallow storage bin was filled with water, carried onto the ship, and the Siren was placed in the water. The rope around its tail was cut, but the rope around its wrists remained. 

“Trying to snack on me?” Ryuji chuckled. 

“Shut up. How was I supposed to now you’d do this to me. You were supposed to be under my damn spell,” the Siren hissed. 

“Unfortunately for you, Siren spells don’t work on me. Your little song did nothing,” Ryuji said. He turned away from the Siren, and left the room.   
~

Days turned into months. Ryuji had learned that the Siren’s name was Akira, and had to stop him a few times from snacking on any of his crew. He’d sing to them, and almost get a bite, but Ryuji’d give him a smack on the back of his head, and Akira always grumbled as he released his spell on the crew member. 

Ryuji had first made the decision to sell Akira at the next town. Get a lot of money to upgrade his ship. But as the time went by, Ryuji found himself getting attached to the Siren. Once they had arrived in the next town, he had changed his mind about selling him. Instead, he had sold some of the treasures they had accumulated, and used the money to fix up the ship the best he could. He had made Akira a part of his crew, and with the leftover money, had bought a large water basin that was put in his quarters and filled with water for him. 

On another expedition, the crew was relaxing on a shore, when another Siren’s song started to fill the area. Akira’s attention was immediately on Ryuji, whose eyes started to glaze over. Akira’s eyes widened. He had thought Ryuji was uncharmable. He instructed the crew to get Ryuji out of the area quickly. Ryuji was already up to his knees in the water when the crew grabbed him, and took him away. Akira followed the song, and found a Siren he had run into a fair number of times, and one he disliked quite a bit. 

“What are you doing here, Kamoshida?” Akira spat, crossing his arms. 

“I’m here to claim my prize from so many years past. Where is he, now, Akira?” Kamoshida smirked. 

“I sent him away. He isn’t yours, Kamoshida. Never was, either,” Akira growled. 

“You sent away my prize?I’ll have you know, I was the one who put that charm on him. He’d never fall for another Siren except for me. And you sent him away?!” Kamoshida’s voice was rising. Akira lowered himself, waiting to pounce. He’d taken down larger Sirens before. This wouldn’t be his first, but Kamoshida would be a challenge.   
~

A long while later, Akira swam back to the crew. He was thankful the ship hadn’t left without him. His hair was a mess, his upper body had scratches and bruises on it, and one of his fins was torn and bleeding. Two crew members helped him back onto the ship, and to Ryuji’s quarters. When Ryuji saw the beating Akira had taken, he immediately called for his doctor. Ryuji held Akira’s hand as his doctor stitched Akira’s fin back together. Once his other, less-severe wounds were cleaned and dealt with, Ryuji held Akira close to his chest, not caring his outfit was getting soaked. 

“Are you alright?” Akira asked gently. 

“I should be asking you that. What happened?” Ryuji asked, gently running his fingers through Akira’s hair. When he hit a snag, he gently worked through it, helping Akira relax. 

“I killed him. He was the one who placed a charm on you, and from the looks of it, he wasn’t going to get rid of it. The only other way was to kill him,” Akira explained. 

“Wait...does that mean…?” Ryuji asked softly. 

“It does,” Akira smiled softly. 

When Ryuji was ready for bed that night, Akira held his hand, and started to sing softly. 

_”Moments of calm. Nothing left to be found. A mirror right in front of me. That's where I find. An empty glass. Reflecting the sad truth. It's telling words not to be told. I need the mask.”_

There was a slight lilt to Akira’s voice as he sang. Ryuji felt his eyelids start to droop, and soon they shut, completely calm with his boyfriend by his side.


	11. Farmer AU

Akira looked up from feeding his family’s chickens when he heard the sound of cars pulling up. He smiled when he saw it was Sojiro’s and Sae’s cars, and saw Ryuji hanging out the window of Sojiro’s. He was waving his hand excitedly at Akira, and Akira started walking towards his friends and boyfriend happily. 

It had been three long, tortuous months without seeing them. Sure, he had Morgana with him, but he missed the rest of his friends. Especially Ryuji. The moment Sojiro’s car stopped, Ryuji had flung the door open, and had tackled Akira to the ground in a hug. Akira laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryuji’s form, but before the two could start getting up, Futaba tackled Ryuji. Following behind was Ann, followed by Haru, Yusuke, then Makoto. The group was laughing, even though Akira could barely move, being trapped beneath everyone in the pile. 

“Okay, okay. Let him up, now,” Sojiro’s voice chuckled. The former Phantom Thieves all started to get up, and soon Ryuji was able to help Akira to his feet once again. He ruffled Akira’s hair, making the dirt that had gotten in it fly every which way in the air. 

“I’m glad you guys are here. I actually have a surprise for y'all,” Akira smiled. Futaba snickered when Akira’s country dialect slipped in. Akira walked over to a small shed, and held up a box of a figurine Futaba had wanted for a while. Futaba gasped, and ran over to him. 

“Nope. You gotta earn it back,” Akira said, holding the figurine above Futaba’s head. Futaba pouted, then started grumbling about things not being fair. Akira went into the shed to hide the figurine, and when he came out, he saw the front door of his house opening, and his parents and Morgana coming out. His parents walked over to Sae and Sojiro, and the four began to talk. 

“So, you said something about a surprise, Akira?” Ann asked as Morgana jumped into her arms. 

“It actually took a while for the seven to get here. I’ve taken up taking care of them, but they don’t have names yet. Well, one does, and that’s because he’s my horse,” Akira said, leading his friends to the barn. 

“Horse?!” Yusuke exclaimed. When the group got to the horse stalls, there were seven horses in different stalls, and all of them seemed happy to see Akira. Akira walked over to a horse that was completely black in color, but had soft, brown eyes. 

“This is my horse, Arsene,” Akira said with a knowing smile. 

“Dude, no way!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“I figured y’all could pick your own horses, and give them names themselves. I can show y’all how to take care of them, too, so when you’re here, you can give them special attention,” Akira smiled. 

“He won’t let me on any of them. He wanted to wait until you guys got here,” Morgana said. 

“”Didn’t want to spook them too much, Morgana. Besides, I didn’t want you to say too much of anything when they got here,” Akira said, rolling his eyes slightly. Morgana jumped from Ann’s arms to his, and the rest of the former Thieves started to take a look at the different horses that were in the barn.   
~

A few hours later, the remaining Thieves had their own horses that they had taken a liking to. It was no surprise to any of them that just like Akira, they had named them after their initial Personas. Akira was in the middle of showing his friends on how to care for them , when the four adults walked into the barn. 

“I see y’all met the horses Akira’s been takin’ care of?” Akira’s mother asked. 

“Yep. And they’ve all chosen which ones they liked, too,” Akira smiled. 

“Which one is yours, Futaba?” Sojiro asked. Futaba walked over the larger stall that was holding a Clydesdale horse with a bay coloring. Sojiro’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Such a large horse for such a small girl,” Yusuke remarked, chuckling slightly. 

“Quiet, Inari,” Futaba said, making the others laugh. 

“And do you kids have names for them all?” Akira’s father asked. 

“We do, actually. Mom, dad, you already know my horse’s name, but the others are named Captain Kidd, Carmen, Goemon, Johanna, Necronomicon, and Milady,” Akira named off, pointing at each horse. 

“How did you kids come up with those names?” Akira’s mother asked. 

“We read a lot of old stories in the year I was with them,” Akira explained. His parents seemed to think about this answer, before nodding. 

“He hasn’t spoken a word about what happened to them. Which is good,” Morgana said. 

“Well someone’s chatty today, isn’t he?” Akira’s mother said, coming over and picking Morgana up from the ground. 

“If you all are ready, lunch is ready,” Sae said. 

“Awesome! I’m starvin’!” Ryuji exclaimed.   
The group started to leave the barn and Akira put his arm around Ryuji’s waist as they walked. 

This visit was going to be the best. Akira could feel it.


	12. Crime AU

“And that finishes that,” Akira declared, sinking onto his chair. He lifted off his mask, putting it on the side table he had. 

“You get us anything good this round?” one of his subordinates, Ann Takamaki, asked. 

“Eh, more of our usual haul. But, on the bright side, that just means we add more to our treasure room,” Akira said casually. 

“That’s good, but I wish we’d get a more exciting heist soon. It’s gettin’ kinda borin’ ‘round here,” Akira’s right hand man, Ryuji Sakamoto, sighed. 

“I’m sure things’ll pick up sooner or later, Ryuji,” Akira said as their cat, Morgana, jumped into his lap. Akira started to pet him, and he started to purr, making Akira smile. Ann took the bag Akira had carried in, and went to their hidden treasure room to secure it. Once it was put away, Ann came back to the room, and sat down in her chair across from Ryuji, whom was already sitting next to Akira. 

Ryuji knew Akira gave him special treatment because they were dating, but he knew better than to say anything about it. 

The three continued to chat lowly about their latest heist, when there was a knock at their door. The three of them stopped fully, and stared at their door. The knocking sounded again. Akira got up, giving Morgana to Ann, and went to the door, opening it slightly. In the doorway, stood a small girl. She had bright orange hair and large, mauve eyes that were framed with a pair of thin black glasses. 

“May I help you?” Akira asked. 

“Yes. I know exactly who you are. I need your help,” the girl said. Akira’s face paled slightly. 

“I think you have-”

“No, I know _exactly_ who you are. Your name is Akira Kurusu, but your alias is Joker. You’re the Leaderof-”

“Okay, okay, come in. But make it quick,” Akira said in a rushed voice. The girl came in, and Akira shut the door. 

“Now who are you?” Akira asked. 

“My name is Futaba Sakura. I need your help. I know your group is not just composed of Thieves. I know exactly what _you_ can do, particularly, Akira,” Futaba said. 

“What exactly do you want? And how much you got?” Akira asked, folding his arms across his chest. Ryuji walked into the room. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Ryuji asked. 

“Oh, good. You’re here, too. Is Ann Takamaki here?”Futaba asked. 

“I heard my name, and just about everything else. How do you know so much about us, Futaba?” Ann asked, coming into the room. 

“I have my ways. And I’ve come here needing help, and with a request,” Futaba said. 

“Then tell us. Since you know who we are and what we do, I don’t know what you’ll do with that information,” Akira said. 

“My father’s missing. But I know who has him. The only problem is, I don’t have the necessary prowess to get him free. I can give you everything you need to get him out, and for you, Akira, I am requesting that you kill the one who took him,” Futaba said. Akira’s eyes narrowed. 

“The price of that is pretty heavy. Why kill the one and how do you intend to pay us?” Akira asked. 

“My father was taken as a ‘compensation’ for something. My father wouldn’t tell me what it was, but if he’s taken my father, he’s probably taken more for other reasons. As for payments? I do have money, but I’d also like to join you. I may not have physical prowess like your team here, but my knowledge about machines could be a great asset to you, I’m sure. I could disable any and all security cameras so you won’t even be seen. Anything that requires machinery or hacking I could help with,” Futaba offered. 

Akira started to think it over. It was a lot that Futaba was asking for, but someone with her skills would definitely come in handy in the future. Akira looked to Ann and Ryuji, and the three shared a look. Then they all looked back at Futaba. 

“Futaba Sakura? You have yourself a deal.”


	13. Rock Band AU

Akira was very interested in a rock band named The Apocalypse. More importantly, he was attracted to the guitarist, Goro Akechi, and the drummer, Ryuji Sakamoto. He went to every concert there was. Knew all of the lyrics to all of their songs, especially the ones where Goro and Ryuji had vocals. On the surface, he seemed like any other fanboy. In actuality, however, he was more than that. 

The reason why he was so attracted to Ryuji and Goro in general? He was already dating them. 

He had just been a fanboy at the start, and had been heartbroken when he had learned Ryuji and Goro were already dating each other. But he had suckked it up, because he could always admire from afar, no matter what. He had gotten a backstage pass, however, and had been spending time with the entire band. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when both Goro and Ryuji gave him their number, and thus their texting adventures began. 

Futaba, his sister, always teased him for how often he had texted them. But he didn’t mind. He’d stay up late, texting them into the night. They’d share secrets with each other. Things they had never told anyone else. They had all formed a strong bond with each other, and then the flirting from Goro and Ryuji started. Sending them selfies would result in several compliments, or if he said he was headed to the gym, Goro would chime in with a ‘Getting so strong. That’s a good quality~’ or if he mentioned cooking, Ryuji would ask him to make him ramen, his favorite food (which Akira already knew), or one time, Akira sent them a picture of a mess he had made, and both asking if he needed help cleaning up. 

As the flirting continued, however, Akira had a weird feeling like he had gotten in the middle of them. He didn’t want that happening, so he had stepped back. It broke his heart, but he didn’t want to tear them apart just so he could date one of them. Even then, how could he choose if it even came to that? He didn’t want to make one sad while dating the other. Both scenarios would just fill him with too much guilt. 

Both of them had noticed Akira taking a step back, but soon Akira had stopped responding altogether. Futaba had noticed Akira’s mood shift, and had finally gotten it out of him what had happened. Akira was in tears by the end, asking Futaba what he should do. 

Futaba had taken it upon herself to then text the two herself, telling them what had happened to Akira and why he had stopped talking to them. They had then both messaged Akira to meet just them at a cafe. They needed to talk about something. When Akira had cautiously asked which cafe, he was surprised they had chosen his father’s cafe, Le Blanc. 

At the cafe, the two explained why they had both started flirting with Akira, and explained that if Akira was wanting to, he was welcome to join their relationship. 

As soon as they started dating, and after she had come in, Futaba had taken an interest in the band, moreso with the main vocalist, Yusuke Kitagawa. 

Right now, Akira was backstage with the band with Futaba and keyboardist Ann Takamaki’s girlfriend, Shiho Suzui. The three were relaxing with the band before they went onstage, then they’d be escorted to a private viewing area for the concert. 

It wasn’t long before the band’s manager, Yuuki Mishima, came in to tell them it was five minutes to curtain. Akira kissed Ryuji and Goro happily, telling them to break a leg. The two kissed Akira on his cheeks at the same time, both laughing slightly as Akira’s face went pink. Goro then kissed Futaba’s head, and Ryuji kissed his nose, telling him to watch them carefully, which he always did. 

The three were escorted to the private viewing area, and sat back as the concert started. Akira’s eyes hardly strayed too far from Goro or Ryuji. He couldn’t believe just how lucky he was, dating both of them. 

He wouldn’t change a single thing about his life, now. He was completely happy with everything that was happening, currently. He loved them, and they loved him all the same.


	14. Vampire AU

When Akira woke up in the morning his head was pounding. He couldn’t recall anything from the previous night, which scared him slightly. He remembered walking home from work, but then….nothing. He knew he hadn’t done anything after leaving work. No drinking. No drugs. Why he couldn’t recall anything was strange. 

He got out of bed and sluggishly went to the bathroom, yawning. He started brushing his teeth quietly when his little sister, Futaba, came into the bathroom. She gave Akira a double take, then a devilish smirk grew on her face. 

“Ooooo. I’m telling Daaaad! I knew you were acting weird last night! You were just hiding it!” Futaba accused. 

“Acting weird? And, hiding what?” Akira asked. 

“That!” Futaba pointed at something on the area between Akira's shoulder and neck. Akira immediately turned to the mirror, and looked, his eyes widening in shock. 

A grey skullmask-looking tattoo? Oh God. _Had_ he done something stupid? No. No way. 

“Futaba, I don’t know what that is. Honest. And you said I was acting weird? How was I acting?” Akira said, turning to her. 

“What? You can’t remember?” Futaba snorted. But her laughed fizzled out when AKira shook his head. 

“No. No I can’t. I remember leaving work, then, nothing. I didn’t drink anything, and I didn’t do any drugs or anything. I can’t remember a damn thing, and now I have this?! Futaba, I….I don’t know what’s going on, and it’s freaking me out,” Akira admitted, hanging his head slightly. 

“Okay, so, the way you were acting last night. You were stumbling your way to your room, like something happened to you. Honestly, it did look like you took something. But I couldn’t get your attention, and neither could Dad. You just went straight to your room, didn’t even change, got into bed, and fell asleep. It was really weird. And now you don’t know how you got that? I could look into it. It might be your soulmate mark,” Futaba said. 

“You are the best little sister there ever is. Thank you, Futaba. Oh, and uh, don’t say anything to dad just yet. I don’t want him to worry,” Akira said. 

“I won’t! Promise!” Futaba promised. She left the bathroom, and Akira finished getting ready for the day. All day, he had been worried about what it could’ve been. Futaba had yet to tell him anything, and he had lied through his teeth to Sojiro about just being dead tired the night before after work. 

Now, Akira was about to go to bed, when his window opened up. He looked over, and someone he had never seen before was sitting on his window sill. 

“So it really is you. I remember you from last night. Honestly, I didn’t expect this,” the stranger muttered.   
~

Ryuji had always been a carefree kind of guy. With an immortal life, who could blame him from doing anything he wanted to? The only drawback was having to drink from other humans to remain functional and sane, but that was dealt with easily after erasing the human’s memory. He’d do it a few more times, then move areas to remain anonymous. 

The night before had been no different. He had seen the raven-haired boy walking alone, and he thought he had struck gold. The boy, of course, had been petrified when Ryuji had pinned him against the wall of the alleyway, begging Ryuji not to kill him. Ryuji had silenced his pleas by biting into his neck and starting his process. 

Then, everything exploded. 

Ryuji couldn’t believe the taste of the blood this boy had. Perhaps he’d stay in this area longer in this area if this boy was around. He managed to pull himself back, and noticed how weird the boy looked, now. Well, that was to be expected. He knew his vampire saliva gave humans a slight high, and would make them a bit loopy for a while. He shook his head, and had erased the memories from the human’s mind, before sending him home. 

When he had woken up the next night, he noticed the domino mask-like mark on the back of his hand. 

_That boy was his soulmate?!_

Ryuji rushed through getting ready. He remembered the boy’s scent all too well, and soon followed it to what he presumed was the boy’s house. He jumped up to a window sill, and looked inside, seeing the boy from the night before. 

“So it really is you. I remember you from last night. Honestly, I didn’t expect this,” Ryuji muttered. 

“Wh-Who are you?” the boy asked. 

“Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto. And it seems I’m your soulmate. What’s your name, before we continue?” Ryuji asked. 

“A-Akira. Akira Kurusu,” the boy said nervously. 

“Akira, hm? Interesting name,” Ryuji said. This was going to be interesting. He had never heard of a human being with a vampire before. And certainly not as soulmates. This was going to be _really_ interesting.


	15. Role Reversal AU

Akira clawed at the hand that held his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He…

_He was going to die here._

Had Ryuji gotten away? Ryuji didn’t need to be dragged into all of this with Kamoshida. This was his battle, not Ryuji’s. 

And Kamoshida, it looked like, had won. 

Akira opened his eyes a bit to see Ryuji looking up in horror. Ryuji tried to get to him, but he was soon pinned against the wall of the cell, unable to do anything. 

_You made me wait quite a while._

Ryuji’s eyes widened as pain exploded in his head. He started to write against the wall.

_You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, it seems, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The “other you” who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, Thou art I. There is no turning back…! The skull of your rebellion is your flag henceforth…!_

Ryuji rose his head, he was wearing a skull mask on his face. “Hm. What can you do?” an armored guard asked. “Cower in fear and watch!” He raised his sword over Akira. Akira squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself.

 _He truly was going to die here._

He’d never see Sojiro or Futaba ever again. Kamoshida had won. And there was no going back. 

Ryuji stood up again, ripping the skull mask off with a scream. A powerful gust of wind blew the guards and Kamoshida back. Ryuji smirked and held out his hands, another gush of wind knocking down the knights in the cell. Kamoshida ducked, and crawled away from Ryuji, now scared himself. 

“Holy shit…,” Ren muttered, his eyes and mouth wide in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Kamoshida demanded, now standing back up near the entrance of the cell. "Guards! Start by killing that one!" Kamoshida ordered, pointing at Ryuji. The guards jumped up to obey Kamoshida's orders. "You'll learn the true strength of my men!" Kamoshida smirked. The knights suddenly dissolved into the ground, returning as a different creature. By using Captain Kidd, Ryuji was easily able to defeat the two creatures before him. 

After they were defeated, Ryuji looked around. Captain Kidd was gone, and the skull mask was back on his face. 

"You little...!" Kamoshida growled, going up to Ryuji. 

Akira pulled himself together quickly, and acted fast. He took Kamoshida’s keys from the holster around his hip and grabbed Ryuji’s wrist. He ran out of the cell and closed it behind him, using the key to lock the cell and threw the keys to the river below them. The two of them looked around, and started running in the direction they hoped the exit would be in.


	16. Treasure Hunters AU

Ryuji and Goro were treasure hunters. Going on adventures together, finding amazing things together. They only brought back a little bit of treasures they’d find. Most was left in its place, remaining undisturbed, but sometimes they kept a few for themselves to display, and sometimes they sold some for profit. 

Today was no different than before. 

This was week three of their expedition, and they were closer and closer to the treasure. At least, they hoped. After they finished cleaning up their campsite and had everything packed up, they continued on their way. They soon came upon the cave they had been searching for, and broke out into grins. The treasure was so close, they could feel it. 

Traversing the cave was more difficult than they had expected. Ryuji had nearly fallen into a bottomless pit, and Goro had to help him back up onto the ledge, somehow not falling himself. Then, in the cave’s lake, Goro had nearly fallen in, and he only hoped it was as shallow as it looked, but he knew there had to be more to it. 

They soon came across a small opening that they could barely squeeze through. Their equipment made crawling through entirely more difficult, but they just knew whatever was waiting for them had to be worth all of this trouble. 

Once they were through, they were a very large, open space filled to the brim with crystals. The natural light from them was giving the area a light blue glow, and Goro and Ryuji were speechless. There was also a very large crystal in the direct middle of the room, that went from the floor of the area to the ceiling. Near the bottom, sharp crystals jutted out, as if protecting the large one. Daring anyone to get closer to it. 

“This...area….,” Goro breathed. 

“It….It’s amazin’. Totally worth almost dyin’ for, eh, Bunny?” Ryuji lightly joked, making Goro chuckle. 

“I won’t deny that this is quite beautiful. No wonder it was so hard to reach. This giant one, though. I feel like….there’s something about it. I’m not sure, though,” Goro said, going forward. He reached over the sharp crystals that were jutting out, placing his hand on the large crystal. Almost immediately, all of the crystals in the room began to glow brightly. Goro pulled his hand back, and backed up towards Ryuji. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have touched it,” he admitted under his breath. After a few moments, the brightness died down, and there was a ball of light now floating in front of the large crystal. 

The ball of light started to move. A long line. Then another one. It was starting to look almost...human. 

The light started to die down, and a person was now standing in front of the large crystal. He had very pale skin, almost white. Such a contrast to his skin was dark as raven hair and piercing red eyes, staring directly at Ryuji and Goro. 

The shirt he was wearing was white, skintight, and had a huge crystal in the middle of it. The skirt he was also wearing was light and flowy, and lined with small crystals. On his feet were black slip on shoes dotted with crystals. 

The boy stretched his arms again and yawned, blinking his eyes. He stared at Goro and Ryuji again with confusion, and then anger. 

“So you are the two that woke me up. Why have you invaded my home? Hoping to steal something from my cave here? Or were planning to steal all of it? What is your purpose?” the boy demanded. 

“Who are you?” Goro asked. 

“I am the guardian of this area. This island as a whole. This cave is my home. I have slept, undisturbed, for 1,500 years. No one has come to this area, to my home, in 1,500 years. I ask again. What. Is your purpose for invading my home?” the boy demanded. 

“We...We just like adventurin’. We came across this island on our way to another destination, and it wasn’t on our map,” Ryuji explained. 

“I like it that way. I don’t like humans invading my island,” the boy said. 

“Do...Do you have a name?” Goro asked. 

“I have many. As I told you, I am the guardian here. The others that reside here call me the Guardian most of the time. Some call me the All-Knowing guardian. I only allow the ones I pay special attention to to call me my name. But, if you must know, my name is Akira,” the boy said. 

“Akira…,” Goro breathed. 

“The others? I thought ya said ya don’t like humans on your island?” Ryuji said, confused. Akira gave the two a smirk. 

“I don’t. But I never said there were humans on this island, did I?” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me to return to this one in the future. I have ideas, now


	17. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used one of the Jokers for today cause I couldn't think of anything for Firefighter AU

He smiled at him as he entered Le Blanc. 

Goro’d been coming by almost daily, and Akira appreciated it. He loved seeing him come in, making him his usual order, and then chatting with him if there was a moment to spare. Sometimes he’d order a bowl of Sojiro’s curry to go with it. He thought he was being super obvious that he had a gigantic crush on him, but it seemed like all of his flirting was going over Goro’s head. 

He had been trying to work up the courage to ask him out, but so far, every time, he’d chicken out at the last moment. He hadn’t even worked up the courage to give Goro his phone number. 

Akira sighed once Goro had left for the day. Another day, another failed attempt at giving him his number. 

He was cleaning off the table, when he saw that Goro had his phone behind in the booth. Akira took a deep breath as he picked it up. All he had to do was-No. That’d never work. He didn’t even know what Goro’s passcode was. He took it behind the counter, and put it on one of the below shelves. He kept glancing at it every few seconds, however. 

The bell above the door broke him out of his thoughts, startling him. Futaba walked up to the bar, and held her hand out. 

“Give it here,” she sighed. 

“What are you going to do?” Akira asked

“Put your number in it, you coward,” Futaba sighed. 

“No. It’s not-”

“Are you ever going to give him your number, then? I’ve seen you freak out so many times, it’s just embarrassing at this point,” Futaba sighed. Akira was about to object again, when Goro walked in. Futaba grabbed a napkin and a pen, and started to write on it. 

“I think I left my phone here by accident. Did you happen to find it?” Goro asked Akira. 

“Yeah, I did. Here you go,” Akira smiled, handing the phone to Goro. Futaba slid the napkin at Akira. Akira looked down, and blushed slightly, folding it. 

“What’s that?” Goro asked. 

“Um..You, uh...you forgot this, too,” Akira said, his cheeks growing red. He slid the folded napkin to Goro. Goro picked it up, and unfolded it. He laughed, and looked at Akira. 

“Thank you, Akira. Well, I shall see you tomorrow,” Goro said. He gave Akira a wink as he left with the napkin and his phone. Once he was gone, Akira turned to Futaba. 

“ ‘Here’s my number. I’m just too much of a chicken to say anything about it’. Seriously?!” Akira exclaimed. 

“You’ll thank me later when you actually get a text from him,” Futaba snickered. 

“I can’t believe you’d write that and my number,” Akira said, turning his back to Futaba. Futaba stuck her tongue out at Akira. 

“Thank you,” Akira said after a moment of silence. 

“You’re welcome, bigbro,” Futaba smiled brightly.   
~

From: +82)10-9211-%#XZ  
To: Akira 

Message: Here you go. Now you have my number. Did your sister really write that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A+ if you can guess what I referenced in here ;)


	18. Bodyguard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GOES INTO YANDERE AKIRA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Ryuji slid into his limo, nearly avoiding a horde of screaming fans as he did so. The limo started to drive, and Ryuji let out a sigh of relief. God. he swore every photoshoot he did he gained new fans, which wouldn’t be a problem, except that whenever he left them, he’d be chased by crazed fangirls. He dug out his phone and went to his contacts. He clicked on Ann’s contact and held it up to his ear. 

“What’s up?” Ann answered. 

“Hey. Remember how you said I should look into getting a bodyguard?” Ryuji sighed. 

“Gunna take me up on my offer?” Ann giggled. 

“Please?” Ryuji asked. 

“You’re in luck. I actually have a phone number for you to call. Shiho’s part of the same company,” Ann said. 

“Thank you. I’ll give them a call later,” Ryuji promised. The two continued to chat for a while before hanging up. Ann texted Ryuji the number, and Ryuji stared at it. Fuck. How was he supposed to go about this? He didn’t know. 

Thankfully, Ann had his back again, texting him a long list of questions to ask when he called. He was so glad he had her as a friend. 

Starlight: i lov u

Aurora: Shiho will fite u for that right. But ur welcome :)

The limo stopped in front of Ryuji’s house, he got out, and went inside.   
~

It had been about a month since Akira had become Ryuji’s bodyguard. He appreciated it greatly. The day he had started working, Ryuji was relieved he didn’t have to fear for his life anymore whenever he left photoshoots. Akira seemed to be very good at keeping him safe from erratic fans, and whenever Ryuji thanked him, he’d just smile and say he was doing his job. 

There were times when Ryuji felt a bit on edge, but he shook it off. Akira was a good bodyguard. One of the best, he was told by both Shiho and their company. 

Right now, they were on their way to a fashion show, and Akira was sitting next to Ryuji in the limo. When they got there, Akira got out first, and led Ryuji to his dressing room, where he stood outside it, just to be on the safe side.   
~  
Akira knew he had the best job in the entire world. 

Being the bodyguard of one of the best up-and-coming models, Ryuji Sakamoto, was one thing. But he hadn’t expected Ryuji to be so cute in person. 

Keeping Ryuji safe was not only part of his job, but was now a personal conviction of his. 

_No one would lay a single finger on his Ryuji._

Ryuji was _his_ , now. 

He wanted to just take Ryuji away from the public eye. Keep him safe. Protected from the outside world. 

If he ever misbehaved under his watch, just tie him up a little as punishment. Wait until Ryuji was begging him for freedom. He’d release him from the ropes, but not from his clutches. 

If he ever acted on his thoughts, he’d probably be fired. Things would just have to stay as thoughts. 

_For now._


	19. Steampunk AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker again. Also, THIS IS JUST CONCEPTS. NOTHING CONCRETE.

Morgana is The Guide. This is of course, is Human Gana. Giving tours around the town. 

Akira is The Duke. His sister is Futaba. They’re a well-off family, and Akira embraces it, but he could care less about money. He’s more interested inhis boyfriend, who doesn’t care much about things like that. 

Ryuji is The Enforcer. The local police, with Akira as his boyfriend. He has time to spend with him because there’s not a lot of crime in their town. 

Ann is The Performer. She loves the limelight. Attention on her. She loves intricate costumes, dancing, singing, etc. Ryuji is her best friend. 

Yusuke is The Professor. Futaba’s best friend. He’s normally found in her lab around her, helping her on the logistical side of things. He’s a quiet one, but they both prefer that. 

Makoto is The Novelist. She’s always travelling, looking for new ideas to convert into novel form. She loves travelling, but her heart always remains in her town with her friends. 

Futaba is The Inventor. She loves to invent things to help others in the town. She hasn’’t made a successful one yet, but she never gets down about failures. She’s getting closer and closer to building the perfect automaton. 

Haru is The Governess. More well off than Akira and Futaba’s family, but there’s no bad blood between them. In fact, they’re quite close friends. Makoto’s girlfriend, and helps fund her travels. 

Goro is The Detective. He works with Ryuji, but also does work on his own. He’s certain he’s on the trail of a very elusive theif, and he’s getting closer to capturing him for arrest.


	20. Single Parent AU

“Thea, ready to go?” Ryuji called out. A young girl ran out to Ryuji with a bright smile on her face. Her jet black hair was tied into two messy pigtails, and she was wearing a alight pink dress, white socks, and black shoes. 

“Ready, Papa!,” she smiled happily. Ryuji took her hand, and the two headed out of the house together. It was a nice day out, and Ryuji was happy that today happened to be grocery day, so they’d get some fresh air. It was days like these where he missed not only Thea’s mother, but his old best friend. Days like today, he and Thea’s mother would just sit outside their home on the porch and enjoy the good weather and fresh air. 

Before he had gone off to college, though, on days like today, he and Akira would just sit on the school roof. There were a few times he and Akira had stolen kisses on that rooftop, and although he had fallen out of contact with him after high school had ended, Ryuji’s feeling for the raven never left. Yes, he had loved Thea’s mother, but his feeling for Akira had just taken a back seat. 

At the store, he got a cart, and lifted Thea into it. He pulled out his list and started off in the direction he needed to go. As he shopped, he would talk with his daughter happily, and had even promised her a package of cookies if she behaved herself. 

He was just heading past the coffee aisle when his cart bumped into someone else’s. 

“So sorry about that! I wasn’t-” Ryuji’s words died in his throat when he looked at who he had bumped into. 

“Ryuji?” Akira said softly in surprise. 

“H-Hey, ‘Kira,” Ryuji said. 

“How’ve you been? We...haven’t talked in a while,” Akira said. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been good. You?” Ryuji asked. 

“I’ve been good. Who’s this cutie?” Akira asked, making Thea giggle. Ryuji smiled brightly. 

“‘Kira, this is my daughter, Thea. Thea, this is my best friend, Akira,” Ryuji introduced. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Thea,” Akira smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Akira,” Thea smiled. 

“Hey, ‘Kira, uh, if you ain’t busy, I have some shopping to do still, but, would ya wanna come over for a bit?” Ryuji asked. Akira seemed to think about it, then smiled. 

“I’d love to,” he said.   
~

After they finished their shopping, Ryuji held Thea’s hand again as the three headed back to Ryuji’s house. Akira and Ryuji had exchanged phone numbers so they could stay in contact after Akira had to leave, then they had gotten to talking about how their lives had been going. 

At the moment, Akira lived alone with Morgana (according to Akira, Morgana was still the same even after so many years). He was actually the owner of his own cafe, and he used the techniques that Sojiro had taught him. 

Ryuji told him how he had met Thea’s mother, and how they had hit it off right away. When Thea had been born, her mother had gotten sick shortly after, and couldn’t get better. Ryuji’s ma had helped raise Thea until Ryuji could get back on his feet, and Ryuji was eternally grateful. 

Back at Ryuji’s house, Akira helped Ryuji put away his groceries, then stayed to chat and play with Thea for a while. 

When Akira had to leave. It was with a promise to text soon. As he watched Akira leave, Ryuji could feel his heart yearning again.


	21. Professional Rivals AU

They knew something was up right away. 

After all, Morgana was the only one to mention pancakes in their discussion. 

No one else was supposed to hear him, unless they had been to the Metaverse. 

Akira knew it was only a matter of time before something happened. He had to be a spectacular actor if everything was to go smoothly. Making a deal with him to better his performance in the Metaverse. 

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with him. 

He wasn’t sure when the defining moment was that he fell in love. All he knew was that one night, he had been staring at the wall late at night, wondering what it would be like if he were there, holding him. Giving him sweet kisses. Running his fingers through his soft gingerbread hair. 

Akira wondered if Goro felt the same way. 

Even if he did, it wasn’t going to end well for them. Not with what was coming. 

Before they had started Sae’s Palace, Futaba had done her job in this operation smoothly, pretending to be interested in Goro’s phone while she secretly placed a bug on it. 

This plan had to go smoothly. It had to. 

It did. 

Everything had gone just as they had planned. 

Akira knew he had to stay still. Not blow anything. But having the one he loved point that gun at him. Buried right in his forehead. Goro’s cocky smirk. It all stung so badly. He knew it would come to this, but he couldn’t rid himself of these feelings. 

Even though he was still in immense pain from the interrogation, it didn’t stop him from nearly tearing the attic apart, screaming and crying in a rage like no other. Ripping his pillow in half, tearing holes in his blanket. Going through his stuff, finding the gifts he had been planning to give to him. Smashing them on the ground. Breaking them. Making them worthless. 

Morgana had fled the attic in terror, and Akira didn’t blame him. 

In front of everyone, he had to remain professional. Like he was fine. But now that he was alone, he could let his emotions flow, right? 

Akira stared at Goro’s contact in his phone. It burned his fingers as he blocked him, then deleted the contact altogether. 

He didn’t sleep. Too busy cleaning up his rampage. 

The next morning, Futaba was the first to arrive, along with Morgana. He greeted them normally, like nothing happened. He had to remain professional about all of this. He couldn’t break again. Remain emotionless. It was all over.   
~

It was all over. 

That damn raven just had to go and make him fall in love with him, didn’t he? Just so he’d crash down. His acting was perfect. He had royally fuckedup, acknowledging the cat had spoken. But when he had met Akira at the TV Station, time had seemed to stand still. 

Planning his demise was the only way Goro had coped with his growing feelings. Shooting him just moments ago had felt like a red hot knife in his chest. 

Head remained calm and collected. Completely professional, even though he was planning on betraying the team. And of course, he had to keep up an act in front of everyone in public. 

But now, away from everyone’s eyes, he allowed himself to just sink. 

Sliding down his bedroom door, buried in grief, regret, and tears. Another day. Another time. Maybe, just maybe, they could've been friends. Even more than that. Whispering sweet nothings to each other in hushed darkness. Them against everything. 

But now, it was too late.


	22. Futuristic AU

Date: XX-XX-23XX

Progress Status: Complete

Log: Today was the day. 

We had finished everything for the final three. Subjects TA, KY, NM, SF, and OH were already awake, and monitored in our living facilities. Their monitoring will be over in one weeks time. They all seem to be adjusting to this world well. Today’s goal was to finally awaken Subjects KA, SR, and AG. KA was the first one to awaken. When he looked around, he seemed to be worried about something. He started asking us several questions, but he seemed most interested in the other Subjects, specifically their safety. This was to be expected, reading over his profile. We assured him everything was going to be alright. The other subjects were either awake or hadn’t woken up yet. 

He seemed to accept this, and calmed down considerably. We started our evaluation on him when SR woke up. Before we could do anything, KA ran over to him, and hugged him tightly. We heard him calling him ‘Puppy’, and SR seemed very happy about that, in turn calling KA ‘Kitten’. We put notes on their files about these names. They seem to be very happy with them. 

We called KA back over, and told him to bring SR with him. We continued our evaluation on the two subjects after three hours. We gave them clothes to wear. KA insisted on wearing a pair of glasses. We told him he did not need a pair of glasses. KA continued to insist on them. To keep his emotion levels high, we managed to find a thin pair of black glasses and gave them to him. He returned to his happy state once more. When they were together again, KA placed a kiss on SR’s cheek. SR seemed happy about this, too. We added this to their profiles. 

We were about to escort them to the living facilities to meet the others, but just as the door opened, AG woke up. 

AG was looking around frantically as soon as he woke up. He seemed terrified. Nothing we were saying to him seemed to be getting through to him. We were considering putting AG back to sleep so we could alter his mental state when KA and SR came running over. They went on either side of AG and this seemed to calm him immensely. KA started to smooth AG’s hair and speak softly. SR was rubbing his back, telling him everything was okay. 

KA and SR insisted on staying with AG for his evaluation. Seeing AG’s facial expression, we agreed to allow them to stay. As we evaluated AG, KA and SR referred to him as ‘Bunny’. This made AG extremely happy. We put it in AG’s profile. 

It seems these nicknames make these three subjects very happy. We will have to test this in the future. 

After his evaluation, we gave AG clothes to wear, as we had done with the other subjects. We started escorting the three to the living facilities. Interacting with the other subjects went very smoothly. They all seemed quite happy. When it was time for them to return to their individual rooms, however, proved difficult. 

AG was begging to stay with SR and KA. We explained to AG that all the subjects have to be separately monitored for a month before they can remain together for long periods of time. This only seemed to further upset AG, who was now clinging to KA and SR. The three were begging us to remain together, for AG’s sake. It took four of us to separate them, and take them to their individual rooms. As we monitored the subjects, we noticed that KA and SR snuck out of their rooms, and went to AG’s room. AG seemed to be in severe distress until his door opened, and was greeted by KA and SR. The two seemed to soothe AG, and went into his room. 

AG was clinging to them again, and they didn’t seem to mind. 

These three seem to be extremely close. More monitoring of them will reveal more. 

For the most part, all awakenings were a success.


	23. Arranged Marriage AU

Goro opened up his window, and looked down. It was a bit of a fall, but nothing he hadn’t done before. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and started climbing down, jumping when he knew he wouldn’t break any bones. 

He wasn’t going to marry the noble his parents had set up. The wedding was taking place in three days, and with all the parties they held, Goro knew it could be anyone. Had he met the person he was supposed to marry? Or was it someone he didn’t know at all? Goro didn’t know, and he didn’t care in the slightest. 

Once he was off his castle’s grounds, he started running. He didn’t care where he ran to, he just wanted to leave. Only when he saw the sun starting to rise did he stop and look around. He was far enough that he could take a rest. 

He let his hair out of the ponytail holder, and sat against a tree. Opening his bag, he pulled out the water bottle he had, and took a few sips before putting it back. He only had a little bit of both food and water to last him until he could find another place to start his life. 

He was almost asleep, when he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw a boy with bright blond hair that had stepped closer to him. 

“Please. Don’t-”

“You’re running, aren’t you?” the boy asked. Goro looked away. 

“Yes. I’m not...I’m not going to marry someone if I don’t love them,” Goro said. 

“I’m...I’m actually running, too. My parents. They say they want the best for me, but, they keep doing things they want without talking to me first. Man, were they pissed when I dyed my hair like this,” the boy chuckled. 

“If we’re both running...why don’t we go together?” Goro asked. 

“That sounds good. Safety from the ones looking for us in numbers, yeah?” the boy said. 

“Yeah,” Goro smiled. “By the way, what’s your name? You...you obviously know who I am,” Goro said. 

“Name’s Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto,” the boy smiled brightly. 

“Well, Ryuji, should we keep going? I was just about to sleep, but, staying here might be dangerous,” Goro said. 

“I’m sure we can find something ahead for us to duck into to catch a few Zs,” Ryuji said, yawning. 

“Well then, let’s keep going until we find something,” Goro said.   
~~

Two years later, Ryuji and Goro had made a life for themselves in the town they had found. They had both gotten jobs, and worked together to bring home food and keep their house clean. They didn’t do too much to rock the boat anywhere, lest anyone find out who they were. Keeping a low profile was their main goal. 

As time had gone on, they had fallen in love with each other. The night Goro had proposed, Ryuji had cried, and now the two were in the process of planning their wedding together. 

They had put the wedding stuff away for the night, and were relaxing in each others’ arms as they watched TV. 

“I can’t believe how far we’ve come together,” Goro murmured. 

“I know. Can I let you in on something?” Ryuji asked. 

“Sure. Tell me everything, babe,” Goro said. Ryuji smiled. 

“The one you were arranged to marry? It...It was me,” Ryuji admitted, turning his head to the floor. Goro sat up, and gently turned Ryuji’s face back to him. 

“What do you mean?” Goro asked softly. 

“My parents came home from a party your parents were throwing, but I didn’t attend. They were all giddy about something, and told me that everything was planned, and I wouldn’t need to worry about anything anymore. They told me in one month’s time, I’d be marrying the prince, and wouldn’t have to worry about anything in the slightest anymore. I wouldn’t have to lift a finger if I just did what they said. The next day was the day I dyed my hair. Telling them that this was my version of telling them ‘No’. They were pissed I had dyed my hair, but told me I’d be marrying you no matter what I did,” Ryuji explained. 

“So, when you found me…,” Goro breathed. 

“I was mad. I didn’t expect to see that you were running, too. And you turned out to be really nice, too. You...You’re not mad I didn’t tell you, are you?” Ryuji asked. 

“Of course not, my Sunflower. After all, now, we’re getting married on our own terms, and not on anyone else’s,” Goro smiled, kissing Ryuji’s cheek. Ryuji smiled softly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we are, my Bunny.”


	24. Professional Detective(s) AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, mainly because it's part of a greater fic I'm planning. I don't wanna spoil too much of what's going to happen ;)

“And, Akechi-san, can we have any insight into who the lucky someone is that you’re dating?” the TV Host asked. 

“Unfortunately, I’d like to keep them my own little secret for just a while. I know they’re watching, though, so I’d like to say to them that I love them very much,” Goro smiled. The audience ‘aww’ed at that. 

Watching the broadcast, a certain Thief smiled. He turned off the TV, and sent a text to Goro. 

`Thanks, babe. Love you, too~ <3`

The certain thief continued to pack their things into the box. They were moving in with Goro the next day. Soon, their plan would commence. The thief let out a soft sigh. 

If only they could tell the others, and not leave them in the dark.   
~

A month later, the Thieves were just getting into Mementos as they saw a familiar someone with someone foreign. 

“Joker? What are you doing here?” Ann asked, taking a few steps forward. 

“Oh, you know. Things. We were just leaving, though, so-”

“And who’s _that_ with you?! Who is it under that Black Mask?!” Morgana demanded to know. 

“Come now. You yourself know exactly why I can’t say my real name here. If you must have a name to address me with, please. Call me….. _Raven_ ,” Goro smirked under his mask. 

“Why are ya with…. _no_ ,” Ryuji cut himself off, his eyes going wide with realization. 

“We need to get going. We’re done here for today. Coming, Raven?” Akira smirked. 

“Coming, my darling Joker,” Goro said. The two started walking, when Ryuji reached out and grabbed Akira’s wrist. 

“Joker...Tell me ya didn’t,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Akira got his wrist out of Ryuji’s grasp, and continued walking, ignoring what Ryuji was saying. 

“Joker!” Ryuji called out. Akira continued to walk, keeping a steel face. 

Inside, however, he was screaming. It was taking everything inside him to not leave Goro’s side, and run into Ryuji’s arms. 

_Ryuji...I’m so sorry…_


	25. Circus AU

Oh! You’re here, you’re here!

The Phantom Thief Circus! 

Tonight, we’ll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carry. Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out. Children who can’t even carry the trembling limbs they were born with. Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out. The crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds. They smile as they dream of their mother’s embrace. 

Ooh, the deformity. 

DEFORMITY. 

Drop by and see him. 

Drop by and see him....

Deep into the forest far far in the back that way, there is a circus. You’ll see the chairman. She’s 10 meters tall, looking at everyone who comes into the circus. She’ll sometimes hide behind her long orange hair, but I promise you, she’s always watching you with her large, mauve eyes. 

Going into the circus, you’ll find our beloved performers for you tonight. 

There’s a being with two heads! You won’t believe your eyes when you see him! With one head having grey eyes and wearing a broken pair of glasses to see, the other with red eyes so piercing, you think he’s looking straight through you. Their black as night hair will think you’re looking straight at the night sky. 

A deformed diva. She performs her songs with beauty and grace. The only oddity about her is from the waist down, she has the bottom half of a goat. No one knows how she came about this horrible tragedy. Her blonde hair tied into two pigtails, her songs hold a sense of sadness to them. 

Our final act for you tonight is a special one. His navy hair covering half his face. Staring at you with his dark eyes. Trust me when I tell you the straitjacket he’s in is for your own protection. He has an odd diet, only loving to eat cold things. We cannot tell you what those things are, but you wouldn’t care to know of the things a circus performer eats, would you? 

.

.

_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure. To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns._

_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street._

“C’mon, Inari! We’re going to miss it! Tonight’s the final night!” 

“I’m coming, Futaba. Do not yank on my arm!”

_This child has to cower alone. I guess the shadows reach long._

“Wait for me! I wouldn’t miss the circus for the world!”

“We wouldn’t leave without you, Ann!”

“You almost yanked my arm off, trying to leave her behind.”

“Shut up, Inari.”

_But the friends that talk have their waists aligned. You are later and before and by yourself._

_Oh!_

_You’re here, you’re here!_

“We’re here!”

“Sorry we’re late!”

“Ren! Akira! Finally!” 

“Sorry, sorry, I lost my glasses and Ren was just laughing while I stumbled around blindly.” 

“I hid them. It was funny.”

“Not to me!” 

“Okay, okay! Let’s just go before Futaba attempts to yank off my other arm.” 

“Stop it!” 

“You guys are the best friends I’ve ever had. Let’s get going!” 

_Drop by and see him._

_Drop by and see him._

_Drop by to the Dark Woods._


	26. Monster Hunter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry it's so short, but this also a continuation of the Post Apocalyptic AU

Downing another Shadow, Akira wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

Had the Shadows always been this difficult to defeat? He could’ve sworn they were much easier before. Then again, technically, he and his friends were out of practice for two years. 

“Son, you can come back in now, I think that was the last of them for a while!” Sojiro called from Le Blanc. Akira walked into thor new hideout, his clothes changing back to normal. He dropped into one of the booth seats, sighing softly. 

“We have to go back to the depths sometime soon. This is getting ridiculous,” he sighed. 

“You should all rest up more before you do, though. You’ve all been so exhausted, trying to keep this place safe,” Mama Sakamoto stated. 

“I know. But, if we just would’ve-”

“No more of that, son. What happened, happened. And you all can try again once you’ve rested up. And that includes you,” Sojiro said, giving Akira a look. 

“What are you talking about?” Akira asked. Sojiro went behind the bar of the cafe, and grabbed something. As he started walking towards Akira, Akira felt himself tense up. 

Sojiro was carrying the journal he had given him when he first took him in. 

“Don’t tell me,” Akira said softly. 

“I did. _You_ need to rest up, son,” Sojiro said. Akira sighed, and turned his head from Sojiro. 

“I will,” he muttered under his breath, embarrassed that Sojiro had read what he had written. There had been a lot he had never shared with his friends. He just hoped Sojiro didn’t tell anyone.   
~~

Another month had passed, and Akira had felt like they were ready to try again. This time, he was determined that they’d win. 

Fighting through the different shadows, now wearing monstrous archangel skins, still proved to be somewhat of a challenge, but whenever his team needed SP, he was grateful Lavenza, and by association the real Igor, were still around. The two had given him and his team a welcome back, and seemed grateful they were returning to right the wrongs Yaldabaoth had brought forward. 

They wouldn’t give up or give in. 

Now was the time to finally finish what Yaldabaoth had started two years prior.


	27. Flower Shop AU

Ryuji walked into the shop, and started looking around. He was unsure of what his mom would like. Was there a certain type he was supposed to get her? He didn’t know. Could he just get her any type of-

“Can I help you?”

A voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned, looking at the employee. He looked like a boy his age, with grey eyes, raven hair, and a pair of black glasses. 

“Do you need some help? Maybe I could help you,” the boy said. 

“Uh sure. I’m just lookin’ for some flowers for my Ma. It’s her birthday tomorrow. She likes a lot of flowers, but, I’m not sure what kind to get her,” Ryuji admitted. The boy’s face lit up, and he took Ryuji’s hand. 

“I know exactly what to get you,” he smiled. He led Ryuji around the store and more so seemed to be muttering to himself as he chose some flowers. 

“Some mums, a few germaniums, and one more…,” The boy looked at Ryuji, and smiled. “Marigolds,” he said finally, getting a few and adding them to the bouquet. He took Ryuji to the register, and started to ring him up. While Ryuji wasn’t looking, the boy very quietly put in a discount for the flowers. When he told Ryuji the total, Ryuji smiled at him. 

“Thanks, man! My Ma’s gunna love these! What’s your name?” Ryuji asked as he paid. 

“My name’s Akira,” the boy said, pointing to his nametag. 

“Well, thanks for ya help, ‘Kira!” Ryuji smiled brightly, leaving the shop. 

“You gave him a discount, didn’t you?” a voice behind Akira said in an amused tone. 

“Shut up, Ren,” Akira muttered, his cheeks going red.   
~

As the days went by, Ryuji found himself going by the flower shop a lot. Although he wouldn’t say anything out loud, he had fallen for the cute employee that had helped him. 

When he went in today, he thought he saw Akira, and went over to him, but when the boy turned around, Ryuji noticed he didn’t have glasses, and his eyes were a crimson color. 

“Oh hey! You’re that boy that my brother likes,” the boy said. When Ryuji didn’t say anything, the boy chuckled. “We’re identical twins. Name’s Ren. And judging by how often you come here, something tells me you like Akira as much as he likes you,” Ren said, laughing when Ryuji’s face went red. 

“Y-Yeah. But I don’t know what to do or how to ask him out,” Ryuji admitted. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you. My bro’s kinda clueless when it comes to these things, too…”

Akira sighed as he stepped into the shop. 

“Oh. Akira. You just missed your favorite customer,” Ren said, approaching him. Akira deflated slightly, and Ren laughed. In his place in the back, Ryuji smiled. 

“Damn,” Akira muttered, heading towards the register. 

“He did leave you something, though. Here,” Ren said, handing Akira a small bouquet with a note. Akira gently took the bouquet, and inhaled the fragrance of the lilies and carnations. Two of his favorite flowers. He looked at the note. 

“Turn around.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, and turned around. Ryuji was coming out of the back room, his face turning a bright red. 

“Ah, I...Would ya….Would ya go out with me, ‘Kira?”


	28. Fashion and Models AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend and CEO of pink-haired Lovers!Ryuji, Nash. Here's hoping I survive the vibe check.

Akira was placing the final touches on the clothes in his dressing room, when his model came in. He turned his head, and gave the pink-haired model a small smile. 

“Good evening. My name is Akira Kurusu. My boutique is Oakcrest Villa. I am it’s co-owner, along with my esteemed colleague, Yusuke Kitagawa. May I know your name?” Akira asked as he finished sewing the button onto the shirt. He smiled at his handiwork. He was getting better and better as the years went by, he had to admit. 

“Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto. I’m honored that I was chosen as your model this evening,” the pink-haired model answered. In truth, Ryuji had heard of Oakcrest’s rising popularity, and had been curious as to see what the clothes would be like. Akira turned to him, and smiled. 

“With tonight’s theme, I think we should go with this shirt, this outer layer, these bottoms, these shoes, and these accessories,” Akira listed as he pulled out the items one by one. 

“Woah. You created these all yourself?” Ryuji exclaimed, looking over the clothes and accessories. 

“Well, almost all of them. My friend Yusuke is more on the accessory side of things, while I’m on the clothing. It’s an effective business pattern,” Akira said. Ryuji went behind the curtain that was set up so he could change. 

“Tonight’s the first night Oakcrest’s joining the fashion competition world. ANy reason for that?” Ryuji asked, taking his shirt off. 

“Yusuke said I was spending too much time in the store. He suggested this was an outlet where I could show off my clothing and his accessories, while also having a new scene. I don’t know what the results will be tonight, but I won't mind either way. I guess I’m just seeing this as some advertising,” Akira answered truthfully. Maybe he _was_ spending too much time in the store, but he didn’t care. He liked sewing new clothes to send off for manufacturing them for their boutique. 

Ryuji returned from behind the curtain, and Akira looked up at him. His face lit up seeing the full ensemble on Ryuji. But something was missing. He looked over at the accessories he had brought, and picked up a light blue hat that Yusuke had made recently. He gave it to Ryuji, and the model put it on. Akira’s eyes sparkled. 

“Perfect. Absolutely _perfect_ ,” he breathed. Ryuji turned, and looked in the mirror. 

He had to admit, Akira hadn’t been lying. The clothes he had picked out went perfectly with the theme, especially the hat they had just added. 

“What do you think?” Akira asked. 

“I think it’s good enough to win, honestly,” Ryuji said. Akira clapped his hands together. 

“Awesome. I’ll go and tell them you’re ready for makeup,” Akira said. He left the room, and Ryuji looked back at the mirror. 

Perhaps he’d have to visit Oakcrest in the future. Not only for the clothes, but there was just _something_ about Akira that stuck with him. He’d have to investigate this feeling further.


	29. Tattoo Parlor AU

**` Remember where we’re meeting?` **

`Yeah, I do. Just had to pick up Futaba. I’m gunna be AFK so I can drive.`

_` I’ll admit, I’m kinda nervous. But, I don’t wanna forget the things we did together.` _

`”Neither do I. Just got to Haru’s place. Going to be AFK like Akira to drive”`

_` Wait, hold on. Akira says he’s getting three small ones instead of one. Don’t know what that means` _

**` Oh yeah. I’m getting three, too. We’ll explain when we get there.` **

…  
..  
.

Outside of the shop, the eight former Phantom Thieves met. 

“So, what’s this about getting three? I thought we all just agreed to get tattoos of our masks,” Ann said. 

“Oh, we’re doing that. Don’t worry. We just don’t want anyone to be left out,” Akira said. 

“But, we’re all here. No one’s going to be-ohhhh,” Futaba stopped herself when Ryuji and Akira looked away from everyone. 

“Yeah,” Ryuji muttered under his breath. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was missing from their group. The third piece of Akira and Ryuji’s whole. The one who had sacrificed himself so they could escape. Now that all of them were of legal age to get what they wanted, nothing was going to stop them. 

Walking into the tattoo parlor, they all made separate appointments. Ryuji and Akira had agreed to get theirs together, but everyone would be in attendance when someone’s appointment came up.   
~

A few weeks later, Akira was in his and Ryuji’s bathroom, staring at the three small masks now on his upper arm. Staring at the one in the middle, between his and Ryuji’s. It hurt to look at, but now, he’d always be with him. Ryuji soon joined him, wrapping his arms around Akira’s waist. 

“I know. I miss him too, ‘Kira…”


	30. Magic AU

Ryuji was in the town, stocking up on supplies for his travels, when he saw a shop he could’ve sworn wasn’t there before. He had been in this town many times, and had actually been residing here for a few days. He knew for a fact that this shop did not exist the day before. 

He was curious about it. He looked around as he placed his hand on the door. Nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary. He went in, and he could feel the air was quite tingly. Looking around the shop, it was filled to the brim with different plants and what looked like potion ingredients. He walked forward, examining them. 

The labels all seemed weird to him. There was a vial of clear liquid labelled ‘Dryad Tears’; A container of bone fragments labelled ‘Angel’s Bone’; Another container of a fine dark sand labelled ‘Vampire’s Ash.’ The weird ingredients continued down the shelves and Ryuji could see that there were cabinets near the back, and he was thinking they contained more strange ingredients. In one area, Ryuji saw all sorts of different glass vials. He also saw an entrance to a back room of spurts, and he could hear a voice singing softly. 

“H-Hello?” Ryuji called out. He heard a surprised scream, then the sound of glass breaking. He heard the angry sounds of another language before a deep breath, then footsteps. His eyes widened when a young man that looked similar to his age walked out. He had large, grey eyes, raven hair, and a thin pair of black glasses. He was wearing unusual clothing underneath a brown apron with various stains on it. 

“Hello there. Welcome to Akira’s Potion Shop. I’m the owner, Akira Kurusu. How may I help you today?” 

“Uh...was this shop always here? I swear I didn’t see it yesterday,” Ryuji said. Akira chuckled. 

“Probably not. I only pop in here from time to time. In this town, I don’t get many customers, so, I don’t spend too much time here. But this small town does have its merits, so I can’t complain. Were you looking for anything specific?” Akira asked. 

“What kind of potions do you have?” Ryuji asked, choosing to ignore the confusing aura he was getting from Akira. 

“Depends on what you need. Elemental? Hunger? Replenishing? Just tell me which one you need,” Akira smiled. 

“Elemental?” Ryuji asked

“Oh yes! Out of the elemental potions I offer, I have four main ones,” Akira said. He pulled out four different potion bottles that had different colored liquids in them. “Fire, Air, Earth, and Water. You’ll be able to control the fullest capabilities of the element you choose for an entire week. I do have sub categories as well for choosing, but in smaller containers, and you only have the power for a full 24 hours,” Akira said, bringing out a wooden test tube holder, filled with test tubes that had different colored liquids inside. 

“Do you, uh, have lighting or electricity?” Ryuji asked, examining the test tubes. Akira selected a test tube with a light yellow liquid inside. 

“Right here. I had a feeling you would choose that one,” Akira smiled. Ryuji suddenly heard a voice singing in the same language the angry tone he had heard before. Akira sighed, and took a compact mirror out of his pocket. “Excuse me a moment,” Akira said, putting the test tube down, back in the holder. He opened the mirror, and looked unimpressed and slightly annoyed. 

“You need something, RenRen? I’m with a customer at the moment,” Akira sighed. 

“I was just calling cause I know you’re coming back soon. I really need you to bring the Undine Ashes and Daemon Heart Blood with you when you come back,” the other person said. 

“I could send it to you when I’m done with this customer. Anything else?” Akira asked. 

“Naga Scales and Frozen Blooms if you have any,” the person said. 

“I’ll look around my shop. I’ll call you when I’m done,” Akira said. 

“Alright. See ya,” the other person said. Akira closed the mirror and put it in his pocket. He turned his attention back to Ryuji, and picked up the electricity vial again. 

“Now, you were interested in this one?” he asked. 

“Y-Yeah. How much?” Ryuji asked. 

“200 gold,” Akira said. 

“200?!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“It’s giving you complete control over electricity for 24 hours, and you want to yell at my price?” Akira asked incredulously. Ryuji sighed, and got out a small sack of gold coins, tossing it to Akira, who happily gave him the vial. 

Ryuji sighed and went to the shop entrance. 

“I hope to see you again, Ryuji. Come by soon,” Akira smiled. Ryuji left the shop, and it didn’t hit him until he was back in his room at the inn. 

He had never told Akira his name.


	31. Any! (Magic +Vampire)

“So, we’re going to just look right?” 

“Maybe. I mean, I’ve done my research on owning a dragon. If I don’t find one here, we’ll keep looking.” 

Ann sighed as she held the door open for Akira. 

“Hello. Come on in,” a friendly associate smiled to Akira, who smiled as he entered the store. Ann entered after him. “So, are you looking to adopt a Dragon today?” the associate asked. 

“I am, actually,” Akira said. 

“Perfect! I’ll show you where they are,” The associate smiled. She led Akira and Ann to the yard where the dragons were playing. A few were flying in circles above the yard in a friendly game of tag. Some were in their humanoid forms, chasing each other, yelling, or spouting small tufts of fire at each other. Akira was looking at them all, when a certain dragon caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw the particular dragon looked older than other ones. He actually looked to be about his human age, 18. He was in his humanoid form, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, looking away from everyone. 

“That one there….he’s been here for several years. There have been a few prospective wonders for him, but so far none of them have adopted him,” the associate informed Akira. Akira carefully walked over to the dragon. 

“Hey there. How are you doing?” Akira asked gently, carefully reaching his hand out. He knew vampire scents could sometimes set other creatures off, so he wanted to be cautious. The humanoid dragon turned his head to Akira, and leaned it forward, resting his chin in Akira’s hand. It was then Akira got a good look at the dragon, and the creature’s giant brown eyes were melting his unbeaten heart. 

He started to give the dragon small, gentle scritches under his chin. The dragon closed his eyes, and lifted his head, trilling softly. Akira smiled. 

“Do you have a name? Or are you waiting for one?” Akira asked. 

“Ryuji,” the dragon continued to trill. 

“That’s a fitting name. You like when I do this?” Akira asked. Ryuji didn’t answer. He just nodded briefly. Akira stopped, Ryuji opened his eyes, and started to pout. Making a small whining noise, wanting Akira to continue. Akira helped Ryuji to his feet, and walked over to the associate with him. 

“Him?” the associate smiled. 

“Yes,” Akira smiled. Ryuji whiled slightly again, and Akira started scratching under his chin again. Ryuji made a happy noise and started trilling again. Akira chuckled, and the associate smiled.   
~~

Akira yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms above his head. He turned his alarm off, and snuggled back into his covers. _Five more minutes…._

From beside him, Ryuji woke up with a yawn, and snuggled into him. Akira turned over, and gave a tired smile to his dragon. Ryuji leaned forward slightly, and licked his cheek, making Akira smile more. 

“Good morning, Ryuji,” he smiled. 

“M-Mornin’, ‘Kira,” Ryuji yawned. Akira started scratching under his chin, making Ryuji trill. 

“You like it when I do this, don’t you?” Akira asked. 

“Mhm,” Ryuji said happily, his tail whipping up and wrapping slightly around Akira’s wrist. 

“Good,” Akira smiled, giving Ryuji a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
